$8.973 \times 10^{-4} = {?}$
Answer: $8.973 \times 10^{-4} = 8.973 \times 0.000\;099\;999\;999\;999\;999\;99$ $8.973 \times 0.000\;099\;999\;999\;999\;999\;99 = 0.000\;897\;3$